Skye's Christmas
(This is a Skarshall fanfic) Summary Skye's birthday is on Christmas, but unfortunately all the PAW Patrol forgot but Marshall. Now he will plan the best birthday she could have. This is also a musical story. P.O.V. Skye Well... how do I even start this?... Let me tell you what happen 4 weeks ago, me, Chase and Marshall were on a mission were a building was on fire and we needed to save a little girl that was still stuck there. I enter the building and saved her but the rubble blocked my way out, then I blackout with the smoke. When I wake up I was on a bed and finded out that Marshall entered the building just to save me, Chase ran at me and hugged me but instead of looking at him I looked at Marshall and had a deep red blush and a feel bandages on him because of the burn. After that he was the most from all pups that visit me more, we wached movies like, we saw Stranger Things and when I was feeling better I triped and feel on top of him and had a cute blush on his face. I got up and got outside. 3 weeks after that we got a lot closer as friends, and I think Chase is a little jealous about it, but he doesn't say nothing, and guess what? In 2 days will be my birthday, yes, my birthday is on christmas, I hope the pups, especially Chase, would give me a big birthday present. P.O.V. Narrator Skye woke up on her pup house super excited since it was her birthday, she ran over to the lookout living room and saw her friends with boxes full of party hats and a giant cake. Skye: OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS REMEMBERED!!! Zuma: of course we remember. Ryder: yeah why would us remember? She then looket at her left and saw that Chase was beside her, he sit beside her and holded her paw. Chase (blushing): uhm, Skye? Skye: yeah Chase? Chase (blushing): well... would you like to go with me on the chirstmas party? Skye's smile soon dissapear from her face and was replaced by a shocked face. Skye: uhm, what? Rocky: Mayor Goodway's christmas party, remember. Skye: oh yeah, well, I'm not feeling in the mood to go at the party. Maybe, the new year party then? Chase: oh, uhm, ok. Skye: great, well, I'm going back to my pup house ok? All: ok. She ran outside and started crying in the distant, Marshall saw her crying and got next to her. P.O.V. Marshall I saw Skye crying next to a tree and decided to see what was wrong. Me: hey Skye, what happen? Skye (crying): oh, M-M-M-Marshall, it's... (snif)... it's nothing... I'm ok... Me: no your not, look, for the last weeks we've became really close and you can trust me. Skye stopped crying after I said that and explaid every thing to me. Skye: ...and tomorrow is my birthday but no one remembers. Me: I remeber. Skye: y-you do? Me: yup... I mean, why I would? Skye I lo... (blushes)... I MEAN CARE, I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!!! Skye: hehe, thanks Marshall (hugs and kiss him in the cheek), you should go at this party. I need some time alone. After she kissed me I started turning red as a tomato and when I looked back she winked at me and I knew I was blushing even depeer, but I didn't know what that mean. I knew I had something for Skye but... did she feel the same way? And that wink? I ran to find Zuma if he knew what that mean. Me: hey Zuma, c-can (blushes) I ask you soemthing? Zuma: sorry dude, but you not my type. Me (blushing): what? NO!!! I wanted to ask you something about Skye. Zuma: ow, your crush on her, yeah go on. Me: well, she kissed and huged me. Zuma: was the kiss on the mouth? Me: no. Zuma: then this is a difficult one. Song starts Marshall2Zuma Marshall: Is it a crush? Or maybe it's chemistry Maybe it's all in my head Zuma, look at this kiss mark. Tell me what you see When she IMs Chase, is she trying to get me? Zuma and the hug, what do you think it means? Zuma: She's got to like you for you And your music too Don't want to call it "crush", If it isn't true The real world takes time Just to figure out what's right or wrong Throw down that slow jam groove But you and her have your own kind of song. Zuma and Marshall: Ooohhhh... Song ends. Me: well, I hope it's a crush. Zuma: all I can say is: Good Luck. P.O.V. Skye After I left Marshall I felt warm and happy with him but, I still had fellings for Chase. Yeah he's cool and every thing but... Marshall took care of me when I could go to missions and he even remember my birthday. Skye: dang it, WHY AM I IN A LOVE TRIANGLE. Song starts. Sitting on the front step, little white suitcase Hearing that police car fore it hit the front gate His headlights burning down a Friday night Southern bell statue standing in the screen door Watching the dalamtian's whole world head for an old Ford With no one that can look him in the eye Then I run to him Big hug, jump in And I cry for him out the window Some momma's and daddy's are loving in a straight line Take forever to heart and then take a long sweet ride But some momma's and daddy's let their heartstrings tear and tangle And some of us get stuck in a love triangle Bowling alley, burger, fries and a milkshake Headed to the same old two dollar matinee "Girl, how's your mission been and how's your mom?" Patsy Cline echoes back of the dashboard Staring at my boots and the dusty old floorboard "Skye, two weeks ain't really all that long" Then I run to the dalmatian Wrap my arms around the shepred skirt And I cry for him out the window Category:Musicals Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye